


Ups and Downs

by StrangerLoversLoseThings



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minho Ships It, Newt - Freeform, Roller Coasters, Thomas - Freeform, Thomas and Minho are besties, kind of gross, newtmas - Freeform, puking, sonya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerLoversLoseThings/pseuds/StrangerLoversLoseThings
Summary: An ugly meets prompt: I hate roller coasters, and you were unlucky enough to sit in front of me one day. It ended better than expected, given the fact that I just puked all over you.





	Ups and Downs

Thomas' P.O.V.

"Just one coaster, m'kay? I'll even choose a small, slow one for you, shank. It'll be fine!"

That's what he said, my friend Minho. Famous last words if I've ever heard them.

Let me just catch you up on the whole story, but I promise I'll spare the grusome details.

Ever since I was a little boy, I've loved the fair. The creepy-ass clown music that was always a little flat, the sickly-sweet smell of fluffy chemicals that just screamed cavities, the mini-games that were a rip-off and always rigged, I loved it all. So my family and I, with my best friend Minho and his little sister, Evie, always in toe, would head out almost every damn weekend to get high on the fair-feeling. We'd do everything, and talk about pretty much nothing else during the weeks after. Yes, I loved the fair, and everything about it.

Well, almost everything.

Because, Oh dear God, there is nothing in this world that I hate more than fair rides. And nothing, nothing, to this very day, could make me get on the worst of them all: the dreaded roller coaster.

More like the roller-hurl-your-guts-out.

So I have no idea whatsoever which part of me made me to say yes to Minho's pleas. Maybe it's my turning, I think. Maybe I'm finally becoming a man at the ripe old age of 16.

But I think the biggest factor in the Einstein-Worthy equation of my decision was a nagging in the back of my head. It repeated the same four words over and over: What if you don't, what if you don't, what if you don't.

Maybe I would discover my destiny on that coaster. Or reach my fate. Or meet my soulmate. Or all three.

Or maybe, just maybe, nothing would happen except me ruining my day and meeting my lunch one time to many times.

"Bye Mrs. Greene! We'll meet you at the duck pond! -Yep! Thirty minutes, tops!"

Minho yells back to my mom, whos standing back at the crowded entrance to which ever coaster he's picked. I have no idea, because his little sister Evie, now 9, has her huge, musclular hands wrapped around my head, blocking my vision and probably causing my brain some permanent compressional damage.

Evie's young, but is about twice my weight and almost as tall. She's exactly what you'd call a little giant. Ever hear those weird stories about twins eating each other in the womb? that was Evie, only she was supposed to be a triplet and at both of here brothers. Ever seen the movie finding Nemo? Yep, that freakish little girl was based on her, but is just a smaller, less menacing version. The real Evie is terrifying, strong, and has the lowest voice you've ever heard. She's not the brightest or most talkative, but Minho and I love her more than anyone on the planent. And though she never says it, I can tell she feels the same way about us.

So here I am, being lead by the neck by my best friend and his huge sister, towards God knows what kind of altitude-torture.

"Shhhhhhhh, all will be well Greene, heaven's got a plan for you"

Minho sings to me, breathing dramatically and tickling my squished ear.

"Oh my God, dude, if you brought me to a big one i'm gonna kill you"

I respond, truly meaning it. I just hope that he can't hear the severe tremor in my voice. I mean, dude, c'mon! One coaster and you sound like you're standing between two splitting mountains!

Minho just chuckles, some what evilly, and I know I'm absolute toast.

After about fifteen minutes of slow movement and pure darkness, Evie releases me from her death grip. I look around, noticing the small things first, as my vision clears and the ache in my head numbs. We're standing on the loading platform, a huge crowd behind us, and a loud voice reading instructions from a saftey audio.

That's funny, I think to myself. They usually only use those for the big coasters.

That's when my heart stops.

My eyes focus in on the sign right above the loading platform. It reads, "Immortal Death".

I see my life flash before my eyes, before we've even sat down. The Immortal Death is the tallest coaster in the park, and one of the scariest, fastest, and longest in America. Since it was built when me and Minho were only seven, I'd avoided the topic completly. Minho and Evie had both ridden it several times, once they were tall enough, but I'd never as much as looked at it from accross the park and wanted to throw up. I feel hot tears bubbling in my throat like tar, and that's when I lose it.

The rest of the loading process is a blur. It's like those scenes from Mean Girls, when all the students become wild animals and do crazy things like rip each other to pieces, only it's real. I hear nothing, I'm in tunnel vision, and I feel arms pulling at me from all sides. Smiling, deviant faces of park workers bore into my eyes, and I open my mouth, flail my arms, but no sound comes out. I'm just dragged like a limp doll towards the seats, my body and mind in kahoots against me, no longer speaking to one another and comletley failing to function.

When I finally return to my senses, I've been locked in to a seat in between Minho and Evie, the second row from the front. Thank God someone else is already sitting there, or else Minho would have deffinatley made us sit there.

My brain is in a whirlwind, the only coherent thought being, I should have known I should have known I should have known I should have-

This is suddenly knocked out of my head when the guy sitting in front of me turns around and locks eyes with me.

His hair is swept upwards, blond and reflecting the sun off his face like a halo. His nose is straight and pointy, as is his face. Lips are soft looking and rosy pink, shinning like he's just applied chapstick to them. His lean figure is wrapped in a tight sky-blue sweater with leather brown elbow patches, and his long legs are framed with dark navy skinny-jeans. But it's his eyes that are the most captivating part of him.

One is brights blue, like a diamond with a drop of food coloring added. The other is the complete opposite. Dark brown, but less like wood and more like the forest floor. It's got flecks of green, reds, and yellow, like a kalidascope of the entire globe. One is earth, one is sea. One is life, one is purity. They are both very beautiful.

The boy seems to realize that I'm staring, and he grins. As he does, he moves his arm and it nudges the girl next to him. She turns around, smiling wide. She's got blond hair too, and suddenly I feel a sharp pang in my gut. Please let her be his sister please please please-

"Hi there."

I jump a bit in my seat, which makes the both of them grin even wider. The beautiful boy speaks again.

"You seem excited".

I blush at that, maybe a little too deeply, and the boy's eyes shine. I feel Minho beside me, silently listening to the ordeal, and silently laughing his evil little ass off.

"Y-you have Beautiful eyes", I stutter out. Where did that come from Greene? Are you insane? Wow, really great, how to woo a guy 1.0 award goes to you, now let's just shove it up your ass!

The boy laughs softly, but not meanly.

"Thanks", he says, almost shyly.

The girl beside him goes to whisper something in his ear, and I can tell that Minho is about to crack.

Thats when it all goes to hell.

Out of nowhere, a loud voice on speaker starts counting down from ten. I can't help myself and suddenly burst into tears. I havn't been on a roller coaster in ten years, and I always throw up, even on the small ones, covering the person right in front of me with-

Oh no.

I feel the blood draining from my face, but before I can make a sound or warm someone we shoot forwards, up up up into the endless blue abyss that is the sky. I shut my eyes so tight and grit my teeth so hard I think I might have an aneurism. Tears are still pouring from my eyes, but the 200 mile-per-hour winds singe them off before they've even rolled down my cheeks. I can't see where i'm going, I can only feel us reaching the peaks, with all the shouts and screams and slowing down ever so slightly.

My stomach clenches as we come to what seems to be a complete stop. The only thing I can hear is the wind whistling through the sky. Am I Dead? I open my eyes the tinyest bit and peek out of my eyelashes.

Worst mistake of my entire life.

We're up about 400 feet in the air, teetering on the edge of an acute-angle-drop, with nothing but cool air all around us.

That's it.

We roll off the edge, and all I can hear is screams. My stomach clenches one last time, before I blow everything inside me out into the darkness.

When we finally arrive back at the platform, my face feels like its been ripped off, my head aches and spins, and my throat burns like hell.

I feel like the devil is tossing a salad made of the souls of the innocent departed in my intestines.

I'm so out of it that I forget about the incident, until I hear a groan and a loud cackling sound coming from in front of me.

The boy and the girl stand on the platform with shaky legs. She's holding a hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. He's shaking, with no apparent emotion, covered in my lunch.

***

When I crash through the door of the bathroom, I see the boy and girl leaning over the sink together immediatley. Once I got off the ride, I ditched Minho (not to his surprise), and chased the two down the dirt road to the unisex bathroom.

The girl, holding wet napkins galore, sees me and grins, lifting her eyebrown high as if to say, "you're dead. Bye!", and walks past me and out the door. With the fear of death in my stomach, I slowly approach the blond boy, who's gotten all the vomit out of his hair but is still washing and obviously still scarred. He doesn't look up form the sink, not even when I reach to hand him more paper guiltily.

I open my mouth to apologize profusely but he beats me to it.

"I'm sorry", He says.

What!?

I mean to say it just in my head but I instead sort of scream it out and it sounds like I'm yelling at the him.

"You obviously don't like roller coasters, and your friend must have blindly forced you", he looks up at me with a smile.

Literally.

And why is he smiling at me? I just puked on him!

"Why-". I try again "Why are you being nice to me? I just vomited on you!"

"What, do you want me to be angry?", he replies with mischievous sparkling eyes.

I contemplate this for a moment, then decide to be honest.

"It might be easier, actually. And I'd feel like less of a dick that way."

He chuckles, and I can't help but grin slightly, my frown slowly fading. Wow, he really does have beautiful eyes...

"Your not a dick", he says, "just a little soft stomached".

I smile. Big. I'm blushing slightly, and still very embarassed, but he's quickly killing my demons.

"I'm Newt, by the way"

That accent though.

Wow.

"Thomas". I whisper.

"Nice to meet you Tommy, for the second time."

He extends a hand and I grip it, maybe a little to quickly and tightly, but I'm too happy and relieved to care much.

He suddenly jerks my hand towards him and my heart almost stops.

"Just promise me," he whispers, "that next time you'll sit next to me on the roller coaster and not right behind." 

I grin, his mouth at my ear.

"Deal".

***

I remember when you asked me out for the first time. I blushed so hard I thought my face would explode.

I remember the relief I felt when you told me Sonya was your sister, so you couldn't break up with her, no matter how much you wanted to sometimes. God, I love her so much.

I remember the first time we kissed. It was perfect, on a ferris wheel, with no space inbetween us. Later, we'd both say we were the first to initiate it. I guess we'll never know.

I remeber the first time you sent me something NSFW. I was in class, and I thought I would die. Let's just say class was a lot less interesting when I came back from the bathroom.

I remember when Minho caught us making out in the bathroom. He teased me so hard, but I could tell that he was through the roof with joy. He'd always loved you. We were at the fair, obviously.

I remember you holding my hand on the next coaster ride. I did it on my own will, this time, but I can't say it was'nt just to impress you. I still threw up, anyway, and the guy in front was'nt as nice as you were.

I remember when Sonya and you threw me a birthday party, the first one I'd ever had that wasn't just Minho and me. It was at the fair, obviously.

I remember our first time. It was fumbly, but perfect. We were both virgins. I couldn't believe it. It's gotten better, but it will always have been perfect to me.

I espcially remember what you said afterwards, what we say to this day.

"I still hate roller coasters, and you're the only one I love to ride."

I love you, Noodle. No matter how ugly our meet was, our story is the most beautiful of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more for Newtmas. Stay tuned if you enjoyed and feel free to send requests! You can find me on Tumblr at energeticapples-newtmas.


End file.
